


Vid: If You're the Captain

by thingswithwings



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: BDSM, F/F, F/M, Fanvid, Femdom, Janeway inspires a lot of loyalty, Kink Bingo 2011, Service Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: Everyone loves serving Janeway.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Kathryn Janeway/B'Elanna Torres, Kathryn Janeway/Harry Kim, Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine, Kathryn Janeway/Tom Paris
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Vid: If You're the Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Song is "I'd Love to Take Orders from You" by Mildred Bailey & Her Swing Band.
> 
> Made for Kink Bingo 2011.

[Download from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?qq1c753dhazmn7z)

[Download srt subtitle file from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?ut3vl6thukj84lf)


End file.
